


Day 10: Dean Winchester, My Everything

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Sam reflects on why Dean is his hero





	Day 10: Dean Winchester, My Everything

Whenever people ask me who my hero is and I say my big brother, they all aww and say how cute it is. But the truth is, they don’t realize the depth of my words.  My brother is more than just my hero. He is everything to me and I want to be just like him.

He is my big brother, mother, and father all wrapped up in one cool package. He takes care of me like only a big brother can, but when he needs to be, he is my mother and father, giving me that sternness and love.

He is my protector. He protects me, not just from the bullies at school, but he protects me from the evil things that are out there in the night. He never leaves me alone. He’s always choosing to stay with me instead of hanging out with some girl or other kids if I’m not allowed to come. I feel bad, but he says that he prefers my company anyway. I don’t know if that’s true or not, but it makes me feel better.

He is my teacher. He teaches me things that I don’t know. He teaches me things I learn about in school and other things, like how to shoot a gun, and how to kiss a girl, well okay, he doesn’t really teach me that, but he explains it too me even though I’m still a little young for girls I think. Dean says I’m not. I’m eleven and girls are going to want to get with me pretty soon. He teaches me all about the evil things we’re supposed to be hunting. One of the biggest things he teaches me is patience. That’s a hard thing for me.

He gives me things. Sometimes, he gives me things like a new book or one time he gave me a pocket knife. But more than that, he’s given me memories. He’s given me love. He’s given me encouragement. Those things you can’t hold onto.

So yes. Dean is my hero. But he is so much more than that. He is my everything. And I wouldn’t change him for the world.


End file.
